


make beLIEve

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Akechi only pretended to have feelings for you, but now they’re genuine.





	make beLIEve

All of this was starting to seem like a mistake, or at least, a good kind of mistake. Akechi’s romantic relationship with you was supposed to be nothing more than a mere farce. The media was awfully insistent and interested in what kind of love life Akechi led, and it placed a heavy sort of burden on him. No matter how many times he tried to politely explain that he was more focused on his work than dating, the media continued to hound him for it. They would comment with idiotic things like “but you’re such a pleasant person” or ask stupid questions like “what do you look for in a person” and they were starting to get ridiculous.

Wanting nothing more than to just silence them, Akechi decided to pretend to pursue someone, and he happened to choose you. There was no real reason for it; you just seemed like the most tolerable candidate out of everyone else. But of course the high school detective never told you of his true intentions when he first approached you, and you easily fell into his trap.

Except now, _he_ was the one who was trapped.

Akechi couldn’t remember when or how his feelings for you changed. He played the part of a sweet and loving boyfriend carefully and perfectly, paying close attention to the most meticulous details about you so that he could easily win your affections and keep them. You were supposed to be a tool for him to use to control the media’s inconsiderate behaviour and questions, but it backfired on him, and now… _Now, he may have truly fallen in love with you._

How did it happen? How _could_ it have happened? The young man was diligent in keeping his heart guarded, putting on airs and the like to keep himself safe from the sting of betrayal he was all too used to. You were a fool to believe in the persona he built of himself, but at the same time, Akechi found it oddly endearing. Or perhaps it was because he was unfamiliar being personally doted on with care and attention.

Everybody saw what he wanted them to see, including yourself, but there was something special in your case. You were there for him both in public and in private, and it was due to all that time spent together that Akechi had started to let his guard down. There were accidents in which he’d let his more insecure side slip through, and contrary to his belief that you would reject him after seeing such an unpleasant side, you smiled and accepted him.

Bit by bit, the walls around the detective’s heart was chipped off, and he found himself enjoying your presence more and more. His affections for you blossomed and bloomed without warning, entangling him in a confusing mess of emotions.

The first time he told you he loved you came as quite the surprise for both you and him. Akechi had always stuck with phrases like “I like you” or “It’s nice being with you”, never using the word “love” itself. It was a heavy word, and it weighed in his heart every time he associated that word with you.

Akechi’s heart was drumming against his chest which clenched with nervousness and dread. He wanted to say it so badly, barely able to hold himself back, but there was a certain fear lurking in his thoughts. A fear that he would lose you, the only good thing that’s ever graced him in his miserable life.

_He loved you._

He loved how caring you were towards him, worrying for his health and being considerate enough to offer any kind of help. It was sweet of you, and it felt nice to have someone fuss over him every once in a while.

_He loved you._

He loved the way you respected his space and past, never prying more than necessary. He never felt uncomfortable around you, and if he ever did, he knew that he could trust you to give him what he needed.

_He loved you._

_He loved you more than you could ever know._

_**He loved you.** _

The young detective gently took your face in his trembling hands. He had to make a conscious effort to keep his breathing normal, but his heart was racing incredibly fast, and his lips were curled into an uncertain smile. It was difficult for him to maintain eye contact, but he forced himself through it.

“…I love you.”

Akechi watched your eyes widen slightly in surprise, wanting to gauge your reaction. Then, you delicately placed your own hands atop his own, his cheeks growing warmer as your expression lit up in delight, a smile gracing your features and reaching your eyes.

“I love you too,” you answered firmly, and Akechi knew that you weren’t lying.

His heart felt like it could have burst at that moment, a breathy laugh leaving the young man as he was unaware that he was even holding it in the first place. His vision grew misty, and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks which you tenderly wiped away. It felt like a great burden was lifted from Akechi’s shoulders, relieved that he didn’t have to lie to himself or to you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
